Locked Memories
by Navi D. Jeevas
Summary: "I am not going to make the same mistake twice!" - Pharaoh Atem/Yami Yugi x OC
1. Chapter One: The Prologue

Chapter One: The Prologue

_"I'm sorry that it had to end like this, my prince." she said as she cough up more blood to his dirty and blood soaked tunic._

_He shook his head violently, "NO! This is not the end! I promise you will be alright, my love." he said as his horse nears the palace gates, "We are almost there, please hold on."_

_Her multicolored eyes looked up to see his worried amethyst eyes and smiled at him, "Please, my prince, don't make promises you can't keep besides this is my fault. I shouldn't have disobeyed your order, ne?" she then looked down saw the wound on her stomach and winced a bit; stabbed by the sword of the opponent though this blow was for the young prince, "I should have followed your orders instead. Now I'm being punished for my foolishness and stubbornness." she said as her eyes slowly closes but the young prince didn't notice until when he finally reached the palace gates._

_His eyes wide in fear, "No." he checked for her pulse, heartbeat, anything for him to confirm that she is still alive but found nothing. Tears dropped down on her peaceful face, "No. You can't be gone. Not now. Not after," he looked at her left hand particularly her ring finger and saw the gem of the ring still sparkling as if it was happy, "After I proposed to you." he said as he hugged her lifeless body, crying on her shoulder and the guards just bowed their heads in sorrow._

_Though the young prince and the guards didn't notice that the ring started to fade out and that her Sennen item started to glow, "I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect you as I promised, my love." he whispered as if he knows that she could hear him.  
_

* * *

The desert of Egypt was never a pleasant place nor was it a walk in the park. Countless people that have wandered around the harsh winds that sometimes create a dreaded sand storm and scorching sun of the desert were fated to die under the sea of sand because of starvation or thirst. Unless you are properly prepared and have a guide you would spared from the wrath of the desert. Such people such as Yamada Natsuki are one of the one who were properly prepared to go within the blazing desert.

"Hey! How far more is the Valley of Kings?" Natsuki shouted to her tourist guide while riding a camel.

The young man, who was riding a horse instead, shouted back, "Not so far anymore, Ms. Yamada! After fifteen minutes and we should be arriving the tombs of the past pharaohs!"

A smile went up towards the travelers face, she have always dreamed of coming to Egypt and visit the tombs of the pharaohs. She has always fancied history and Egypt is one of the places that gave us our technology today. The smile then turned into a big grin that showed the woman's pearly whites, her emerald eyes displaying excitement and enthusiasm and her chocolate brown hair flowing at her back as the wind blows.

Finally she let out a sigh of contentment, "_After traveling to many places, there is none that is close to the wondrous desert of Egypt. So many mysteries underneath this sand and so many stories to be told! How exciting!_" as she was thinking of this, she didn't notice what was a head of them...

"Here we are, Ms. Yamada! The Valley of the Kings!" her tourist guide announced as they come closer towards the resting place of the pharaohs of Ancient Egypt.

As soon as they were within the territory of the Valley of Kings, she immediately got off the camel and got her camera so she could start taking countless pictures of the place, even though they might look the same. As she was taking pictures she saw something very unusual, something glittering on the desert sand in front of a tomb of a pharaoh who she forgot.

"_Hm? What could that be?_" she thought as she moved closer to it.

When she finally came close enough to see what it could be, she gasped and shouted her guide for help. The young man came towards her with a questioning look until he saw what the fuss was about, a young girl, probably a Japanese because of her skin complexion, at her adolescence was lying unconscious in front of the tomb of the nameless pharaoh. Her body was almost covered in sand and around her neck was what seems to be a golden locket with an eye on the center of it. The man quickly checked for a pulse and felt that there was still...for now.

He looked at the girl again with confusion in his mind, "_Why would a tourist be here?_" he wondered as he picked her up from the sand and saw that she was wearing the local clothes; a beige shirt with a matching shorts and brown sandals.

This made him even more confused, "_If she's a local, why is she not that tanned?_" he shook his head from this nonsense, "_Why am I even thinking of this right now? She's dying for all I know and I__'m just standing here thinking._"

He looked at Natsuki and gave a nod, "We must be quick, Ms. Yamada!"

She simply nodded in response and went towards her camel as her guide does the same. Both quickly fled back to town in hope that they could save this mysterious young girl. Once they reached the closest hospital, they asked for assistance for the unnamed girl.

Though they failed to notice a young man wearing a white turban and a white robe white wearing the Sennen key around his neck when they left the tomb of the nameless pharaoh, "_You may not know it but you are the second person that the Sennen locket has chosen._" he closed his eyes, "_Even though that young tomb keeper gave it to her, the Sennen locket did not resist so it only means to say that she was accepted to be the keeper of the Sennen locket._"

* * *

Somewhere in the city of Domino lies a small game shop, named Kame Game, which is also the home of a family that consists of three people; a grandfather, his daughter-in-law and his grandson. There an old man was in the shop part of the house, waiting for a customer to walk through the single door and a young boy who was upstairs in his room; still working on the puzzle that he found around his grandfather's shop. Even though he has been working on it for eight years, he hasn't given up on it but that is not the only reason why he's giving it another try...

_It was once said that if one ever completes the puzzle, he or she may get one wish._

This saying went over and over the boy's head. One free wish, who would not want one? It is superstitious to believe a saying that is not scientifically proven but still, he wanted to give it a go. Also because he is pressured by Ushio and his threat of making Yugi pay him ¥200,000 if not, he will be beaten up to a pulp.

Almost half way through the completion of the puzzle, he knew what he was going to wish for. Not fame, fortune, strength, power or anything like that. He wanted something else, something that he wanted to have since his first day in Domino High: friendship. Yugi was always the shy type, and his height doesn't help him as well. Top it off, he was frequently being bullied because of his size which is why again he was doing this puzzle again.

As this goes on, he found out that one of the pieces were missing and went into a panic mode, "Oh man! Where did that one piece go?" he asked himself as he searches around his room and dig inside his bag.

_*Knock* Knock*_

Yugi temporarily stopped what he was doing and turned towards the door, "Come in."

His grandfather, Solomon, came into view, "Yugi, I think you may need this for the puzzle." he said as he held up one of the pieces of the puzzles.

"Ah! The missing piece!" he exclaimed as he went towards his grandfather and took the piece of the puzzle, "_This is the piece that Jonouchi got from me, but then he gave it back._" he thought as he smiled at the piece.

Solomon looked at Yugi's desk and saw that the puzzle was almost complete, "Oh Yugi, you're almost done with the puzzle I see."

Yugi nodded, "Yeah but I don't think I could have completed it without this piece." he said as he held up the missing piece.

His grandfather just laughed in reply, "Yes I suppose so. Well I shall be going now so you can finally finish the puzzle."

Yugi nodded with a smile, "Okay, grandpa." and with that his grandfather left the room and Yugi went back to his desk.

He sighed as he examines the piece he was holding in his hand, "_Why must I be five feet tall? I swear there's nobody in this world that is in the same height of me, in my age anyway,_" he thought as he placed the examined piece to it's proper place and took another weird looking piece, "_I might be called desperate but I want to believe that this puzzle can bring me friends, true friends that is. And maybe a solution to this Ushio problem._"

Soon he was done to the last piece and when he finally placed it down, "I want to have friends." he begged the puzzle that was in the shape of an up side down pyramid.

Suddenly a surge of power went through him and the spirit of the nameless pharaoh was released. At the same moment in the small hospital in Egypt, the young girl opened her Heterochromia eyes; her right eye violet and her left eye yellow.

"My prince."

The nurse near by heard a voice and came in her room and saw that the young girl was a wake which made her smile, "Oh thank goodness, you woke up." she said and this got the attention of the young girl, "Though it is a bit strange that you were able to wake up after a few hours," she told her as she scribbled something on the paper, "Who knows how long you have been in the desert."

"_Desert?_"

She looked up to the young girl again, "May I ask for your name?"

"My name?" the multicolored eyed girl asked in response, "_My name...what is my name?_" she thought.

The nurse looked at her with a surprised expression, "You forgot your name?"

"I think so." she said as she tries to remember.

Just then Natsuki came in and saw that the little girl from earlier is a wake, "Ah, you're a wake!" she said with a grin, "That's awesome!" then she saw the expressions of the other women in the room, "Um, is something wrong?"

The nurse faced Natsuki, "She can't seem to remember her own name."

"Oh, really?" she asked and got a nod in reply, "Hm...how about your family? Do you think you can remember your parents' names?"

It was then the little girl realized that she couldn't remember anything about her past. She felt pathetic by that; she was already in her adolescence time and she couldn't remember her times of being a child, having a family or anything. She was just a girl with no memories of her past, "I-I can't remember."

The two women gaped in surprise, "I can't seem to remember anything about my past." the girl continued.

Though that statement was false; she didn't remember something besides waking up in the hospital bed...

_It was already late at night but she kept on going on her journey in the desert. She doesn't know why and she doesn't know how she was in the desert in the first place, so she just kept wandering around the cold desert night. Because of her long journey, her legs collapsed thus her body falling on the sands of the desert. She felt her life draining away from body, her energy was getting weaker by the second though she still kept on fighting._

_Then a bright light appeared and a young Egyptian boy came into her view, he was wearing clothes of royalty with a crown to top it off. He knelled in front of her, "Please hang on there, you'll be alright. I promise." he said as he strokes her black hair, this relaxes her and soon she fell into deep sleep._

_"I promise."_

Natsuki clapped her hands together as if she wanted the two females to have their attention on her, "Well then, I guess we have to give a new name until you can remember your own." she said with a grin.

The little girl just nodded in response as the young woman who requested the idea was thinking to give her a proper name, "How about Saki?" the girl titled her head as if she is questioning why, "In Japanese terms, "Saki" means "blossom hope". So we will just hope that you will remember your past." the little girl smiled at this and nodded her head in agreement.

Natsuki then turned her attention towards the nurse, "Is it possible that I can adopt this child?"

This made the nurse give a surprised expression, "Um...I am not sure. We have to speak to my head first. Please come." she said as she goes out of the room but before she did, "Saki," the said girl gave the nurse her attention, "Please wait for a few minutes while I go look for another nurse to check you up, okay?"

Saki nodded in reply. Natsuki followed the nurse but looked at Saki first with a grin on her face, "Soon your name for now will be Yamada Saki."

Her Heterochromia eyes widen in surprise, "_How can she be so sure?_"

Natsuki just gave her a grin and a peace sign before she left the room. Saki sighed at the older woman's nature, it seems she's so confident that they'll allow her to adopt her even without the knowledge of her parents. She looked around the room and saw a small golden locket with an eye on the middle of it, she took it and examined it then her eyes widen, "_I was wearing this!_"

Yes, she remembered that she was indeed wearing a locket like this during her journey in the desert but the question why was dangling around her mind. Once she placed on, the eye started to glow which made Saki squint eyes a bit.

_Kuri_

"Huh?" she opened her eyes to find five fur balls of different colors; brown, pink, white, blue and lavender, flying around her room, "What the?" she exclaimed which made the five fur balls go to her and what so seems cuddle her like she was their master.

"_It's official, I'm losing my mind from this heat._" she thought.

Just then a nurse came in, "Excuse me but I am here to do a check up on you, Ms. Saki?" she asked.

Saki looked at with wide eyes then realized that the five fur balls disappeared, "Um...yes."

The nurse nodded and proceeded to her task. Soon Natsuki came to view with a really big grin on her face, "'Kay, Saki!" this made the two females turn their attention to her, "We're going to Domino City once you're okay to go!"

"Domino City?"

* * *

A brand new day was a head of Domino High and it's students, but it was more like a challenge for the little Saki, who will be attending Domino High this morning. She was inside the Principal's office, already wearing her school uniform which consists of a pink blazer, a blue bow and a blue skirt along with her high white stockings and black shoes, with her guardian Yamada Natsuki.

The principal again looked at Saki and her guardian, "Are you quite sure with this, Ms. Yamada? That you would be allowing Saki to attend classes just after you two came from Egypt?"

This comment made Natsuki sigh once again. Yes they just came from Egypt but what she doesn't get is that she knew she told the principal that they have rested at least one day and that their second day was the enrollment which makes this day the third day and that gives them a total of two days to rest (or so at least that is how she thinks of it), "Yes I am quite sure and I already asked Saki about it too. Besides it would be a nice way to let her get some good friends and see what's lessons that the teachers are giving them."

The principal just sighed again, "If you wish," he then looked at Saki, "But if you want to go home, just come back to my office and I will call Ms. Yamada to fetch you."

Saki just nodded in reply.

_DING DONG DING_

"Class is going to start soon. I better page in the home room teacher to pick you up." he took the phone and dialed some numbers and had another conversation.

Natsuki took the hands of Saki which were trembling a bit and smiled, "It's okay, you're going to do great." this made Saki gain more confidence and smiled back at her guardian.


	2. Chapter Two: The Invitation

Chapter Two: The Invitation

_"Class, there will be a new student who will be joining us today. She-" the teacher was cut off by one of his students shouting for joy, particularly a boy._

_"Yes! I won the bet!" he then turned to his seat mate, "I'll be taking that five hundred yen, dude!" he said grinning forgetting that a teacher was in front of them._

_His seatmate just sweat drop at his friend's stupidity, "Um...Keito," he then pointed at the person at the front, "A teacher is in front of us."_

_Keito looked at the front and panic was written all over his face, "I'm very sorry!" he said as he bowed then sat back at his chair._

_The teacher cleared his throat so the other students will turn their attention to him, "As I was saying, she just came from Egypt and I hope you all can get along with her. Please come in, Ms. Yamada."_

_A little girl with long black hair and Hetechromia eyes (violet and yellow eyes) came inside the classroom and stood in front of her classmates, "Nice to meet you all. My name is Yamada Saki." then bowed to them._

_"She's so tiny!" one student whispered._

_"I bet she's just the same height of that Motou kid. I think she might be even shorter!" another whispered._

_Soon it became a whole lot of whispers about her small height which gave a slight frown on her face, "Why am I so short?" she thought._

_"Okay, that's enough comments about Ms. Yamada!" the class quiet immediately and the teacher turned to Saki, "You may seat next to Mr. Mutou." he then turned to the class, "Mr. Mutou please raise your hand."_

_Saki saw a small hand at the air and went towards there. As soon as she saw her new seat mate, an emotion of familiarity came to her; as if she meet this boy before but knew she never meet someone with a hairstyle like that...did she?_

_"I'm not really sure if I meet someone like him since I can't remember anything from my past." she thought as she sat on the chair assigned to her._

_Though she wasn't the only one who was experiencing this emotion, somewhere within Yugi, he too can feel the emotion of familiarity but the thing is, it's not from him._

It has been a few months since Yamada Saki has moved to Domino city and it has been since Saki and Yugi have been very good friends, along with the gang of course. Though it has been a few days since Kaiba Seto lost to Yugi in a duel and unfortunately, Yugi's grandpa's soul was taken away from his body and was kept under the creator of duel monsters: Pegasus. Now the only way for Yugi to save his grandpa is to participate in the new dueling tournament, the Dueling Kingdom which is hosted by the abductor of the soul of Mr. Mutou.

Saki sighed as she begins to walk home, "_So much has been happening and not all of them are good._" she then looked up at the orange red sky, "_and I hope everything will turn out good especially for Yugi-chan._" she thought. (Yes, boys may use the suffix -chan.)

"Saki-chan!" she heard a voice behind her and saw Yugi running towards her.

A smile went up to her face, "Hey Yugi-chan!"

Once he finally caught up to her and panted a bit, "You're walking home alone? At this hour?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was at the library doing some research and I'm walking home alone since Natsuki-san is away for a week." Saki was usually fetched by her hyper guardian Yamada Natsuki but since her occupation is to be a traveler, she sometimes go overseas to do her job.

"Oh? Then can I accompany you?" he asked with a small blush creeping to his face.

She giggled at this, "Sure, I don't mind if it's with you, Yugi-chan."

Yugi just smiled sheepishly but can't help but to feel a jealous aura somewhere within himslef. He sighed mentally, "_I swear, you get jealous pretty easily._" Yugi thought as he sent it as a message to the ancient pharaoh who is residing in the Sennen Puzzle he has.

"_I'm not jealous, aibou._" The pharaoh replied as Yugi rolled his eyes a bit.

As they started walking home, they were talking about random things then their topic soon went to duel monsters. Ever since Saki went to the game shop, she became so interested with duel monsters but it could be because of her first cards that so happens to be the five Kuriboh brothers. The moment her eyes laid on it, the Kuriboh brothers soon appeared; in front of Yugi, his grandpa and Natsuki-san (she always fetch Saki from school, if she can that is). It was a big shock for the trio, seeing a real duel monster but Saki soon explained about the Sennen locket and that it was doing that ever since she woke up from the hospital.

As they approach the game shop, Saki turned to Yugi, "So I guess I'll see ya in a few days? With the Dueling Kingdom going on and all; you're going to be out of town."

He nodded, "Yeah, I guess." he said as he scratch his head a bit but then looked down, "I just hope I can get grandpa's soul back."

"If it's you, I know you can, Yugi-chan." she said as she took his hands, which again turned on the ancient spirit's jealousy mode on again, "And for good luck."

The spirit of the Sennen puzzle immediately saw what was going to happen and switched right away before her lips touched his cheek. Since her eyes were closed she didn't see the glow or the change of appearance, so she just let her lips touch his cheek. Once they were out of contact, the spirit switched again, delighted to feel her lips on his cheek, again with no idea why in the world he did such act.

She then ran towards her home, which is a few blocks away from his, "Wish you luck, Yugi!" Saki shouted as she waved bye to him.

Yugi just looked dumb folded at what happened and had a slight blush on his cheeks as he waves back at her, "_You really can't help yourself, huh?_" There was no reply, just a sigh of content.

As he goes inside his home, again he can't help but to feel to notice that there was a delightful aura , "You seriously have a crush on her, you know." he said as he walked up to his room to get things ready.

On Saki's side on the other hand was quite strange, she received a letter and package from an anonymous sender and inside the package is a crimson glove with two stars and a video tape. This immediately made her mind go haywire. The last time she saw something like this was when Yugi's grandpa's soul was stolen, "_Relax there, Saki. You don't exactly know what's going to happen and he can't just take your soul since he gave you a glove and stars so it must be that he wanted you to participate as well. Yeah, that's it! He just wanted you to participate in his private dueling tournament. Yeah._" she thought happily as she tried to calm her mind but then went haywire again, "_But why me though? I'm not famous or anything, I didn't beat a champion like Kaiba so why does he want me to participate? More importantly, how did he know I even exist?" then her eyes landed on her Sennen locket, "Could it be that he found out but my locket? From what Yugi said, he wanted his puzzle so he must also want my locket._"

Siding away her thoughts, she played the tape hoping it may light up some questions, without any damage. With no one with her right now, there would be no soul taken away and Natsuki will be arriving next week.

The picture of Pegasus popped up to the screen, "Hello there, Yamada Saki. You must be wondering why I invited you to participate in my tournament."

She just nodded at the screen, "Well, you must have at least one clue; like I want that Sennen item of yours as well as Yugi-kun's puzzle. But knowing you, you won't be coming here because you know that I want that item of yours and you can't stop Yugi-kun because of his grandfather, am I right?"

Saki just watched in silence, "Not the talker I see." this comment made her gasped a bit, "How in the world did he knew I'm not talking?" she thought as she searched from her spot some hidden cameras.

"No, there are cameras in your home, Ms. Saki. But there is one person missing."

She looked back at the television screen again, "No way, he couldn't." she whispered but it was in hearing range.

A chuckle came from the speakers, "Oh yes, I have." he then turned to right a bit revealing Natsuki unconscious on a bed.

"Natsuki-san!" she said as her hands went up to the screen and her Sennen locket glowing; summoning the Kuriboh brothers.

"Oh, so you can summon some of my beloved duel monsters." he smiled a bit, "Your Sennen item might be just what I need."

_Kuri?_

The Kuriboh brothers looked a bit confused but soon changed to concern once they saw their master in distress. They went towards her trying to soothe her.

"What have you done to Natsuki-san?"

His eyes went to the lifeless body then towards to the worried girl, "Oh nothing, just knocked her out or maybe," he then held up a card with Natsuki's image, "She became just like Yugi's grandfather. At least now, his grandfather won't be so lonely." he then kept away the card.

Tears soon came to her eyes, "N-Natsuki-san."

"Now let's have a deal shall we, Saki-chan? You go and participate to my tournament and if you win, then I'll release your precious guardian but if you fail, " he chuckled a bit, "You will end up just like your precious guardian and Yugi's grandpa. I do hope to see you duel after all, you were trained under Yugi-kun." after that the screen went blank and Saki collapsed to the floor crying.

"Natsuki-san."

It was time to board the cruise with all the participants that Pegasus has chosen himself. As this was going on, Saki can't help but to sweat drop from her spot behind the crates at Jonouchi's childishness. But it was all for his little sister anyway. He really wanted to help her in anyway he can, "_I wish I had an older brother like Katsu-chan._" (In the Japanese version, Joey's name is Jonouchi Katsuya. I'm sorry if I didn't clear this in Chapter 1: The Prologue.)

Just then she saw Yugi coming to view and handing Jonouchi one of this star chips, she smiled at the view, "_Good 'ol Yugi-chan, saving the day._" but then realized that she had to go and line up there soon but she waited until they were in the line itself.

Truth be told, she didn't want to let them know about her case with Pegasus. She didn't want to burden them her problems; they have enough problems to deal with as it is. She doesn't want to add it up even more. Plus if Yugi and the gang hears about her deal with Pegasus and the consequence she has to face if she fails, then they wouldn't even let her step out of her own apartment until the end of tournament.

After one last look, she saw that they were in the line, she immediately went to the back of the line; waiting patiently to board the ship. She gripped onto her bag pack filled with food that she needed to survive and lowered her hood more so that they wouldn't see her eyes. If someone started to rumor a girl with Heterchromia eyes is on board the ship, Yugi and Jonouchi will start to think that she also joined the tournament and will want to have answers to how she got into the tournament and why she is joing the tournament.

Yugi and Jonouchi were at the railings of this ship as it departs the Domino Pier. Their homeland disappearing to the horizon and soon all they could see is the vast ocean. The taller of two smiled in happiness, "I guess even people like Pegasus isn't all bad I mean he was thoughtful enough to let me get in his tournament. Even though he stole your grandpa's soul, he can do nice things from time to time."

Yugi just nodded, "And Yugi," he then looked at Jonouchi, "I owe you big time; for giving me one of your star chips." he said as he held out a small golden star.

The small boy shook his head, "Don't worry about it, Jonouchi-kun. You don't have to do anything in return."

But Jonouchi can be stubborn at some times, "No, I'll make it up to you, Yugi. You have no idea how much participating this tournament means to me. It may be the only way for me to save my little sister's eye sight."

Yugi just let it go, knowing Jonouchi will do everything to convince him that he does owe him something.

"Ah! I got it!" Jonouchi exclaimed which made Yugi a little interested on what is on his mind, "When we get back to Domino City, I'll help you win Saki's heart! It's perfect!" he said, feeling a bit proud of himself with coming up with that kind of idea.

The spirit of puzzle also heard Jonouchi's idea and went into a rage of jealousy though he had no idea why he is feeling such emotion, "_You're really confusing sometimes, mou hitori no boku. It's obvious you like her._" he told the ancient spirit within him and looked at the proud grinning Jonouchi, "I don't think that's going to work out, Jonouchi-kun. I mean Saki-chan and I are just friends-"

Jonouchi then cut him off, "Yeah just friends now but with the help of the great and charming Jonouchi, you two will be a couple in no time." he then sighed in agreement to himself, "Yep! I can see it already, Yugi. You and Saki going to school and home together, Saki giving you bento, you helping her at some subjects..." he kept on going on and on about "romantic things" that Yugi and Saki would do if they were a couple.

Yugi just sweat drops at his friend's matchmaking idea and scratched his head a bit, "_But aren't we already doing some of that stuff already? And why can't he understand that Saki and I are contented as being friends?_" he thought.

"_I agree with you 100%, aibou. Though I don't know why I am even feeling jealous._"

Yugi sweat dropped at the spirit, "_I told you, you secretly like her._"

Just then a blonde woman came to their place, "Ah! Are you really Mutou Yugi, the one who defeated Kaiba?" she exclaimed which made the two boys turn their attention to her and blush at the sight of a matured lady, "My my, I didn't thought that a shortie like you can beat Kaiba Seto." Yugi blushed at the closeness of the woman to him.

"My lady, I am a good friend of-" Jonouchi was cut off by Mai's conversation to Yugi.

"Even though you're a shortie, I won't go easy on you, Chibi-chan." she then turned to Jonouchi, "As for you, in this tournament or any other tournament, you're either a champ or a chump. I hope to you would crush this guy and duel with me, Chibi-chan." she said then walked away, "I'm Kujaku Mai." was the last thing she said before entering the ship.

"Please duel me!" Jonouchi shouted at her.

At an another part of the ship, particularly somewhere in the corridors, a short girl wearing a light blue hoodie with the hood covering her eyes, white cargo shorts and red high cut converse shoes was wandering aimlessly. Clutching onto her black bag pack, trying to subside the fear that she actually got lost in the ship, "_Why did Yugi-chan and Katsu-chan have to be outside?_" she thought.

She saw them earlier by the railings and immediately went inside the ship so that there would be a smaller chance of them meeting or running into each other.

Soon she saw an open door nearby and smiled, "My salvation!"

She ran there and saw there were many duelists around; all trading their cards with others hoping it would make their deck stronger. As she was looking at all these, she failed to notice a young woman heading her way, also failing to notice the short girl. They soon bumped into each other but Saki was the only one who fell.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't see you." when she looked up, she saw that the woman was taller than her and eeped, "Or maybe I just wasn't looking in front."

Her hood suddenly fell off and her multicolored eyes are finally revealed, surprising the older woman, "Saki-chan?" she asked.

Saki raised her head a bit more and now without her hood, she can perfectly see a familiar pair of amethyst orbs, "Mai-san?"

She was then picked up from the floor and was twrilled around and around, "How many times do I have to tell you that I want you to call me 'Mai-chan' and not 'Mai-san'?" she said in glee and stopped to look at Saki's face and smiled, "Still innocent as ever."

Saki just grinned back, "Nice to meet you again too, Mai-chan."

Mai placed the little girl back to ground, "So what are you doing here, Saki-chan? Are you also invited to participate the tournament?"

Sudden realization came to the girl, "_I can't tell Mai-chan that I'm here to save Natsuki-san! I can't burden her..._" she thought as she came up with something quick, "Um...I guess Pegasus must have heard that I was trained under one of the greatest duelists in the world." she said as she scratched her head a bit, "_Can't say Yugi-chan, they might meet at some point and then Jono-chan and Yugi-chan will surely know that I'm also participating in this tournament._"

"Oh? So what's his or her name then? I heard that Mutou Yugi, the best duelist in the world is in Domino City as well as Kaiba Seto, the second best duelist. So which of the two boys, Saki-chan?" she said with a mischievous smile.

"_I don't like that smile on her face._" she thought, "I'm sorry but I don't want tell you, Mai-chan. It's something that I want to keep a secret I mean once the whole world knows I was trained by one of the best duelists in world, I might have a paparazzi and stuff. I hope you understand." she said with big teary eyes.

Mai just hugged the girl again tightly, "It's okay! I understand! If you're uncomfortable about it, then I won't bug you about it.

Saki sighed mentally and was placed back to the ground, "Well, I guess I 'll see you around, Mai-chan."

The older woman nodded, "Yeah but next time, don't think I'll go easy on you, Saki-chan. Even though you're cute and innocent as an angel, I may be the one to bring you home again." then she left.

Saki dashed away knowing that Mai will soon realize that she also wanted to know what's happening with Natsuki, "_I can't just lie about Natsuki-san with her!_" she thought as she kept on dodging people.

As soon as Mai looked back, Saki was no where to be found, "Either she's really fast in blending in the crowd or she's just really short."

_SPLASH!_

Jonouchi dived down to the sea to retrieve the five Exodia cards that Haga threw in order "to defeat" it. Yugi immediately went to check if his friend is still alive after the splash, "Jonouchi-kun!"

"I got one of them, Yugi!" Jonouchi shouted from below as he kept on swimming hoping to find the other four.

Yugi shook his head, "Don't! There are other important things than cards!"

Jonouchi just ignored his plea, "I have a chance to help this time! If I can't make it, then who will take care of Shizuka?" Jonouchi thought.

As he got another card, a wave swallowed him and this pushed Yugi to his limit. Yugi bravely dived into the cold waters and began swimming towards Jonouchi who was beginning to sink. The young boy immediately grabbed the taller boy to keep him from sinking even more, "Hey Yugi. I got two of them, I'll just have to find the other three." he said still determined to find the last three cards even if it costs him his death.

"No! Forget it, Jonouchi-kun! Life is more important." Yugi said trying to persuade the boy to stop his search.

Just then a rope ladder appeared beside them and Yugi looked up and saw Honda (Tristan, Honda Hiroto) and Anzu (Tea, Mazaki Anzu) above, "Hurry and climb up!"

Yugi nodded and began swimming towards the ladder while dragging Jonouchi along with him. As soon as they were on board the ship, Yugi thanked Anzu and Honda for helping them but Honda replied with a, "Hey, we're all a team and we should stick together no matter what." the little boy nodded at this. Jonouchi on the other hand...

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to get all your cards back, Yugi." even though Yugi is telling him that it's okay and that it doesn't matter, Jonouchi ignored this, "I couldn't help anybody, not you, Yugi...not even my little sister, Shikzuka."

The gang suddenly have an interest here, "You see, her eye sight was really bad to begin with and soon she'll be blind foreve if she doesn't have an operation but that operation costs a lot. That's why I need to win the prize money, for Shizuka."

Yugi went towards the crutching Jonouchi and patted his shoulder, "Don't worry, Jonouchi-kun. I know you'll get the prize money for your sister."

Jonouchi smiled at this, "Thanks, Yugi."

But then, realization struck Yugi, "Hey, Honda-kun, Anzu-chan." calling the attention of the non-duelists, "Where's Saki-chan?"

"Oh, we tried contacting her but no matter what we did, we couldn't reach her. Soon we found out we were running out of time so we decided to just came here without her." Anzu explained.

This explanation made Jonouchi stand up again, "What? Why did you do that? She might think that we're avoiding her or something!" then he grabbed Yugi by the shoulders and making go in front of him, "Not only that, I think it would be better if Saki was here. I mean she'll finally see Yugi in action! And maybe I'll wip up some romantic moments and stuff." he said while grinning like a monkey.

Yugi and the rest of the gang sweat drop at Jonouchi's comment, "Actually, Saki-chan did see me duel before."

Confusion struck Honda, "Huh? How? She wasn't with you when you dueled Kaiba, so how?"

Yugi smiled proudly, "Because I was the one who taught her how to duel so there would be some cases where in we would duel each other."

Jonouchi smirked at this and leaned down at Yugi's height, "So you couldn't train me to duel but you can train Saki to duel, huh?"

"What? No!" Yugi denied with a slight blush and started to twiddle with his fingers, "I just thought that it would be the perfect way to become friends with her. I mean she came there at her first day at school and bought her first cards but doesn't have a clue on how to use them. I just though it would be kind of me to help her since grandpa was busy too."

His smirk just becomes wider and the whole night for the gang just kept on going with Jonouchi and followed by Honda teasing poor little Yugi on training Saki in dueling.

On the upper deck on the other hand, Saki stood there looking at the stars, "There like the ones in Egypt," the face of Natsuki popped up, "_Hold on there, Natsuki-san. I'll save you._" she thought with determination. But unknown to her, a suspicious figure was watching her not far behind.


	3. Chapter Three: Duel!

Author Note: I did some research (again) on when Yugi found out about Yami, it just so happens that at the Japanese version, they were aware of each others existence and just kept it in a secret. I have also edited the previous chapter and you are welcome to check it out but there was not much changes. It's just that I changed the puberty thing.

* * *

_RING! RING!_

_The bells of the Kame Game Shop rang; signaling that there is a customer entering the shop. The old man running the shop looked up from the counter and smiled, "Good afternoon, Saki-chan."_

_The short girl smiled shyly and nodded, "Good afternoon, Motou-san."_

_"I told you, Saki-chan, that you can call me grandpa." the old man pouted a bit._

_This made the multicolored eye girl giggled, "Just like Mai-san." she thought as she remembered her encounter with Kujaku Mai a few days earlier._

_"But anyway, are you ready for your first lesson on dueling, Saki-chan?"_

_Saki nodded, "Yes, Mo-Grandpa."_

_Grandpa nodded, "Well then, let me call Yugi-"_

_"Hey, Grandpa! I found the box that you were looking for in the storage!" Yugi came in while holding what seems to be a heavy box, "Oh, Saki-chan you're here!" he said when he saw Saki but his grip on the box slipped and it fell to the ground which made Yugi and his grandpa have a quarrel which caused her to giggle again._

_Yugi turned to Saki when he heard her giggle and rubbed his head a bit, "Heh, sorry for that."_

_Saki shook her head, "It's okay, Yugi-kun." she then smiled._

_"Well then why won't you two get on with dueling lessons, hm?" Grandpa asked with a smile, "They would be a couple real soon." he thought as he pictured Yugi and Saki holding hands as they pass by his game shop because Saki leaves a few blocks after their house._

_Yugi nodded then turned to Saki, "Come on, Saki-chan. There's a lot to learn about duel monsters but you'll get the hang of it." he said as he held out his hand._

_"Okay." she replied then took his hand and let him lead the way._

* * *

_"The first thing you need to know, Saki-chan, is the three types of cards." Yugi started. They were currently at the living room of the Mutou residence, sitting down on the floor beside each other with cards scattered around the table in an organized manner by color, "There is the Spell Card, Trap Card and the Monster Card. Spell Cards usually help you strengthen your mosnters though it's not always like that but we can discuss about that later. Moving on, the Trap Cards just like what their name suggests are traps but like the Spell Cards, that is not always the case. The Monster Cards-"_

_WOOSH!_

_Yugi was cut off when a strong gust of wind entered the room and blew all the cards to the floor. Saki looked on who might have opened it and saw Kuribi, "Kuribi." she whined. Kuribi, on the other hand, looked ashamed and went towards his master and tried to gain forgiveness from her._

_KURI...KURI..._

_Yugi laughed lightly on this, "It was an accident, Saki-chan."_

_Saki patted the little furball, "Hey. It's okay, like Yugi-kun said, 'It was an accident'. Just don't do it again, okay?" Kuribi looked up to his master and nodded and smiled._

_KURI KURI_

_Saki giggled at this and Yugi stared at her with a gentle smile. The other Kuribohs saw this and giggled to themselves. Yugi then started to pick up the cards around the room._

_"Oh, let me help." Saki offered a hand on picking up the cards in the other side of the room._

_The five furballs watched as the two pick up the cards. Like watching a soap opera, they were squeezing each other once they finally touch each other's hand when they reached out towards a certain card: The Dark Magician. Their eyes looked up to each other and stared for a moment until Saki got the card and gave it to Yugi, "Um...this is your card, Yugi-kun." she said as she looked away with a slight blush on her face._

_Yugi nodded numbly and took it from her hand, "Thank you, Saki-chan." again, Yugi is feeling a great range of jealousy and he sighed mentally, "Stop being so jealous when Saki-chan gets close to other guys." He thought as the ancient spirit just ignored him._

* * *

_BOOM! BOOM!_

Saki looked up as the fireworks exploded in the sky. She sighed and gripped onto her backpack, "_I'm coming, Natsuki-san. I'll save you._" she thought as she stared at the blue sky. With one last look, she started walking on a random direction, anywhere she could get a duel and hopefully be far away from Yugi and the gang and Mai. Yes, she saw them when she went down the ship and went into a complete panic, "_I just hope we won't cross lines anymore._"

But earlier that day...

"I'm serious! I think I just saw Saki going down from the boat!" Jonousuke said for the last time as he waved his arms in the air like a maiac.

Anzu sighed, "I think the pressure has gone to your head, Jonouchi."

"Yeah, I mean why would Saki come to duel kingdom? Besides I think you just want to tease Yugi about it." Honda said as he crossed his arms.

Jonouchi groaned, "I'm dead serious here! Even if I wanted to tease Yugi, I will tease Yugi about Saki in front of Saki!" he said as he glared at Honda.

Yugi sweat dropped at his friend's comment, "_Now I know to stay away from Jonouchi when I'm near Saki-chan._" he thought as he watched the two best friends bicker at each other.

Back to the present...

"Is that Saki?" Mai asked to herself when she saw a short hodded person. She tried to remember what Saki wore on the ship and snapped her fingers, "It is her!" she then started to walk towards her.

"Hey! Didn't you hear? Haga and Yugi are dueling right now!" this caught Mai's attention. She stopped for a moment and listened to the conversation.

"Seriously? Where? Come on lead the way, Shoon!" the other said then started following the one who knew the location of the duel.

When Mai looked back to where Saki was, there was no one there. She sighed then followed the two boys, "Might as well see what I'm facing with Chibi-kun." she said as she followed the direction of the two boys.

TING TING TING TING TING PING

"Aw man!" the young man said as he lost his remaining life points.

Both duelists came down from the duel and the boy named Ichiro gave two of his stars to his opponent, Saki, "That was good duel." he commented as he gave it to her, "Maybe we could play again."

Saki just smiled politely and nodded, "I will wait for the rematch. You almost won anyway, if it weren't for that card I drew."

Ichiro nodded and laughed dryly, "I guess you were lucky, huh?"

She shook her head, "No, my friend who taught me this told me to trust in the heart of the cards."

He just nodded, "Well I gotta go anyway. Gotta get back the two stars I lost now." he said as he held up his gauntlet revealing three stars left, "I hope you can make it to the championship." he then held out his hand.

"I hope you can make it as well." Saki said as she shook hands with the boy.

Ichiro nodded once more then went towards the opposite direction of Saki. Saki placed the two new stars on her gauntlet and saw that she only need three stars left. She smiled softly at this, "I'm close to achieving Natsuki-san's freedom."

She looked up at the sky and saw it was almost night time, "Gotta find camp." she said as she walked towards the forest to find a good camping spot.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes which made Saki look for the source of the sound, "Who's there?" her Hetechromia eyes eyed each direction, trying to spot an animal or a human body. Then a hand was placed on her shoulder which made her scream and turn around and give the stranger a crutch kick.

"Ow." a soft voice was heard.

Saki got confused on why it seemed so familiar to her and looked at the stranger and gasped, "Oh my! Ryou-kun! I'm sorry!" she said as she went towards him and tried to comfort him, "I thought it was some sick pervert or something."

Bakura just laughed dryly, "It's okay, Saki-san. Anyone would have done that."

She gave an awkward smile and scratched her head. Her eyes trailed to his hand and saw he didn't have a gauntlet like the other duelists around here, "Bakura, why don't you have a gauntlet?"

"Oh...um...that's because I'm not really a duelist here." he smiled sheepishly and giggled a bit, "I just snuck into the tournament."

More confusion was placed on Saki as she tilted her head a bit, "Why?"

"I wanted to see the tournament. I love watching duels you know." he said as he fiddled with his fingers.

Saki giggled at this, "Okay okay. You wanted to watch duels, but can't you watch them on television?"

"Eh?! Where's the fun in that?!"

Saki then gave a light laught, "You sure love watching duels, Ryou-kun."

Bakura gave a smile, "Yes, I do. I love watching duels and playing the game itself. May I know what's your favorite card, Saki-san? My favorite card is the Change of Heart." he said as he held up his favorite card.

"It's a magic card." Bakura nodded, "Well my favorite card is Five Star Twilight." she said as she held up her own favorite card which is also a magic card.

Bakura's eyes crunched up in confusion, "Why do you want to summon five Kuribohs?"

"There are some special effects when I play this card."

"I see...may I take a look at you deck?" His voice became a bit dark but Saki didn't notice it.

"Huh? Oh sure." she reached down to her pocket and pulled out her deck and gave it to Bakura.

But right now, it isn't Bakura Ryou who is with Saki. No. It's the spirit of the sennen ring that asked to look at Saki's deck and his sinister eyes has found a card that is to his liking, he smirked mentally, "_This card will be a great use to me later._"

_GROWL_

Saki and Ryou looked at his stomach, hearing it growl in protest. Bakura blushed a bit and laughed dryly, "I forgot I haven't eaten anything yet."

"You haven't?" he shook his head. Saki took off her bagpack and found a sandwich, "Here." she said as she gave the sandwich to Bakura.

Bakura took it, "Thank you, Saki-san." and began to eat it.

Smiling, Saki got a sandwich of her own and began to eat as well...until Bakura popped up a question, "Not to be rude, but why are you here, Saki-san? Also, I heard that Yugi-san was also participating in this tournament, why didn't you go with him so that you'll have company?"

Her violet-yellow eyes widen in surprise, "_I didn't see this coming. Gotta think of a back up plan quick!_" she thought as her eyes look everywhere except Bakura, trying to come up with an excuse.

"It's okay, Saki-san." Saki looked at Bakura, "You don't have to answer my questions. I don't mean to pester you in your personal choices." he said as he continued to eat his sandwich.

There was a moment of silence until she sighed, "Pegasus took Natsuki-san's soul and placed it in a duel monsters card. I don't know how and I'm not sure why but he gave a proposition to enter his tournament and if I defeat him in a duel, then Natsuki-san will be free. But if I don't, then well I'll be in a card as well."

Bakura looked down, feeling ashamed to ask such question. In order to comfort her, he hugged her gently; making sure the sandwich isn't squished as well, "I'm sorry for asking."

Saki shook her head, "It's okay. I needed to let it out anyway."

* * *

_BRISH BRISH_

The gang looked away from their camp fire and stare at the bush that was moving intently, thinking it might be someone who would rob them from their goods when suddenly a familiar white haired man and a small black haired girl sleeping on his back, "Oh hey you guys." Bakura said as made a slight wave and a gentle smile.

They all fell to the ground at his simple greeting. Jonouchi and Honda were the first who got up as soon as they saw Saki on the back of Bakura, sleeping. Jonouchi held a playful smirk, "Why is Saki with you, Bakura?" He said as he nudged his elbow on him but realization also dawned and his smirk turned into a confused face, "Why is Saki with you? Why is she even here at Dueling Kingdom?"

Honda's eyes fell onto Saki's wrists that were infront of Bakura's neck and saw the dueling glove on her, "Is Saki here to participate too?"

His question drew the attention of the other three and they saw what Honda meant. Shocked faces was seen on the three, "She's a duelist here too?!" Jonouchi asked, which sound more like a statement, as he took her hand to see how many stars she recieved and almost fell over, "She only needs three stars in order to get to the championship!"

Yugi, Anzu and Honda's mouth fell to ground, "EH?!" They screamed as some birds flew away.

Saki began to stir a bit, drawing the attention of Bakura, "Oh dear." He started patting her head gently, trying to make her go back to sleep. Saki relaxed at the action of Bakura and fell asleep immediately. Yugi then felt jealousy through his body and sighed, "_He's easy to fall into jealousy sometimes._"

Unfortunately, Jonouchi saw this action and smirked a bit and nudged Yugi, "Hey, Yugi. I think you have some competition."

The pharaoh's rage just got higher and Yugi just smiled awkwardly at his friend, "_Stop making him more jealous than he is, Jonouchi._"

Thankfully, Anzu offered to let Saki sleep in one of the sleeping bags of Mai while Bakura can talk with them for a while, "Going back to the earlier question," Anzu began, "Why are you two here? And why is Saki the only one wearing the glove?"

Bakura gave an awkward laugh, "Well, I'm here because I like to watch live duels so I snuck in without anyone knowing."

Jonouchi held a blank face, "Oh yeah? Well so are them." He said as he pointed at Anzu and Honda, who smacked his head for his stupidity.

"About Saki-chan," Bakura said as he looked at her, "I don't have the position to tell you. It's quite personal." He said as he turned back to them.

They looked at Saki with worry and just decided to let it go. Soon they were talking about Duel Monsters and their favorite cards. Bakura then asked Yugi if he could duel with him, just for fun and to make it more exciting, he asked if the others could give Yugi their favorite card as well. They all agreed and gave Yugi their favorite card. As soon as the duel is set, the spirit of the Sennen Ring appeared and transported them all to the shadow realm as well sealing their souls to their beloved cards.

"This is just too easy." He said as he reaches out for the Sennen Puzzle but only to be stopped when it started glowing, "What the?"

The other Yugi took over and he sat up and faces Yami Bakura with a glare, "If you want my puzzle that badly, then you have to duel for it. Even though, that is what you said earlier." Yami Yugi hardened his glare, "And when I win you will return my friends back to the way they were and you will take us back from the Shadow Realm. Then you will leave and never bother us again."

Yami Bakura just smirked, "Fine, whatever but just to let you know: you can't win this duel."

Yami Yugi just smirked back, "We'll see about that but first answer my question, who are you and what do you want from me?" He asked his he glared at Yami Bakura.

A chuckle was heard, "You can say I am thief that resides in the Sennen Ring just like how you reside in the Sennen Puzzle. What do I want from you?" He chuckled again, "Simple. It's your Sennen Puzzle that I want." He pointed at the golden upside down pyramid, "My goal is to collect all Sennen items in the world and you probably know why too." He smirked, "Just in case you can't remember, _Pharaoh_, the legend says whoever has all of the sennen items will gain unimaginable power. Though," His dark eyes looked at Saki's sleeping form that was also transported to the shadow realm, "Acquiring the Sennen Locket is the hardest. But I will find a way to get it. Even if it means making little Saki come to my side."

Yami Yugi's glare hardened, "Keep her out of this!"

"Oh?" Yami Bakura held an amused face at the reaction he received from the pharaoh, "_This duel will be more fun than I thought._"

The duel began and Yami Yugi made the first move. He first summoned Honda's favorite card: Cyber Commander and was shocked that a figure appeared on top of the card, which happens to be Honda cosplaying the Cyber Commander. Honda held his head, mumbling about a head ache or some dream. When he looked up, his eyes popped out to see a giant Yugi and a giant Bakura. Yami Bakura chuckled at the site, "You see, Pharaoh, the souls of your friends have been locked away to their beloved cards and now, as you can see, they are their cards." Yami Yugi just clenched his teeth as he glared at him and tried to keep Honda calm, "My turn, draw!" Yami Bakura drew a card and smirked, "Looks like I got lucky, I summon White Magician Pikeru!"

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter Four: Revelation I

Chapter Four: Revelation I

_DING DONG!_

_"Ah! That must be Yugi-chan!" Saki said as she went out of her room and pass by the living room, "I'll see you later, Natsume-san!"_

_Natsume just waved her hand in the air as she continues to watch the television, "Yeah! Yeah! Just be sure to come home by nine!" She heard the two teenagers greeted each other and left the apartment. A smirk came to her lips as she propped her cheek on her knuckle, "Ah~ young love."_

_"I'm really happy that you're going to show me around Domino, Yugi-chan." Saki said as she walked beside the young duelist. She was in Domino City for almost three weeks already and Yugi being Yugi offered her a tour around Domino City since her guardian was not able to give her the grand tour because of work and school._

_Yugi smiled down at her (yes, Saki is shorter than Yugi), "No problem, Saki-chan." His amethyst eyes sparkled as he found his favorite place at Domino, he looked at Saki and pointed at the building, "That's the best arcade Domino City has. You wanna check it out?"_

_"Sure." Saki looked at the building a head of them. Once they entered the building, Saki's eyes sparkled in amazement at all the games that the place had, "Woah...cool..."_

_"C'mon, I'll show you my favorite game here." Yugi said as he grabbed her hand and started leading her towards his favorite game. Saki just smiled widely as she followed Yugi through the arcade._

_The two were playing around the arcade until they were forced to leave the arcade because of it's closing time. As they play different games, Yugi felt the jealous aura that his other self was emitting; Yugi just sighed at this for every time his other self got jealous, he was also confused with himself. Though little did they know that someone was watching them, more specifically a multicolored eyed girl..._

_"That was really fun, Yugi-chan!" Saki said as she hugged her stuffed black rabbit that Yugi got for her in the crane game, "But...we didn't really had a tour around Domino City." She said as a sweat drop appeared on her head._

_Yugi giggled sheepishly, "I guess so...I'm sorry that I didn't get to really show you around Domino." He scratched the back of this head._

_Saki shook her head, "Nah, it's okay. I had fun, besides now I know where to go every weekend!"_

_The two laugh as they continued their conversation about the day's event that they didn't notice the suspicious stranger trailing behind or that they were in a place where it was secluded from society. They didn't notice how he started walking faster nor did they felt his presence. The unknown man quickly snatched Saki away and started to sprint away from Yugi, "Saki-chan!" He shouted after the kidnapper took away Saki. A strong light emitted from Yugi's puzzle once the kidnapper took a sharp turn to the left, releasing the pharaoh's spirit as well as his wrath..._

Just like Honda, a figure appeared on top of the card and it revealed a sleepy Saki cosplaying the White Magician Pikeru, "Huh? What happened?" A yawn came out from her mouth as she sleepily looked at her surroundings.

"Saki!" Honda called from his side of the field.

Saki tilted her head in confusion, "Oh, Hiro-chan. Why are you dressed up like that and..." Saki's multicolored eyes looked up and saw a giant Yugi in front of her and a giant Bakura behind and her multicolored eyes widen, "EH?! WHAT'S GOING ON!?" She looked down and saw she wasn't wearing her casual attire, "AND WHY AM I DRESSED LIKE THIS?!"

Yami Yugi held a surprised look, "_But how? Saki's favorite card is the Five Star Twilight not White Magician Pikeru so why..._" His eyes turned to Bakura and glared, "_He must have took a hold of this card and placed Saki's soul in it but why this card?_" He thought to himself as he stared at the panicking Saki.

"You must be wondering why I chose this card instead of the many other cards she has." Yami Bakura smirked, "It's simple really, this monster card has a special effect of increasing my life points by 400 points for each monster I have on the field during my stand by phase." He then chuckled, "Also because how weak this monster really is; an attack of 1200 and a defense of 0. If I will put her in defense mode, you can beat her easily. But since she is in attack mode and your friend's card's monster has a lower defense points, then I can defeat him easily."

Saki's eyes widen at the thought of removing Honda from the field, "No way..."

"You have no choice." He grinned evilly, "White Magician Pikeru attack Cyber Commander!"

Saki's arm started going up she immediately placed her other hand on top of it, trying to pull it back down but it wouldn't stop, "No. Stop it." Once the wand was pointing directly at Honda, a burst of energy came out from it and Honda was sent to the Graveyard. Saki collapsed as guilt filled her body as she stared at the spot where Honda was, "Hiro-chan..."

"Honda-kun!" Yami Yugi shouted.

Yami Bakura chuckled again, "Just like any card in Duel Monsters, cards go the Graveyard."

"What?!" Yami Yugi and Saki shouted. Saki stood up again and faced Yami Bakura with wide eyes.

He smirked at them, "The Grim Reaper will be arriving in the Graveyard soon. If the Cyber Commander is taken by the Grim Reaper, then Honda will truly die."

"Honda will..." Yami Yugi stared at Yami Bakura with a slight fear in his eyes.

"Hiro-chan..." Saki faced Yami Yugi with sadness and guilt, "I'm so sorry, Yugi." She then bowed lowly at him.

Yami Yugi looked down at Saki, "You had no choice but to follow his command, Saki-chan. Right now, you're his card and you have to follow whatever he says."

Saki nodded and straightened her back again while whipping away some tears that came out from her multicolored eyes. Yami Bakura chuckled again, "You finally get it but that won't stop the duel!" He then pointed at Yami Yugi, "Now it's your turn! What will you do, Pharaoh?"

This caught Saki's attention, "_Why is Bakura calling Yugi 'Pharaoh'?_" A blurred image came to Saki's mind but it was for a split second, "_What was that?_"

"_Honda-kun, I'll do whatever it takes to get you back from the Graveyard!_" Yami Yugi looked down at his cards, "_I can't carelessly play any cards that have their souls in them. But..._" He looked back at Yami Bakura and glared, "_He might do something to discard our cards._" He took one card from his hand, "This is my next card, Flame Swordsman."

"_Katsu-kun._" Saki thought as she vaguely remembers that Jonouchi told her that the Flame Swordsman is his favorite card.

Once he placed the card down, it started glowing and a Flame Swordsman Jonouchi came out, "W-what?"

"Jonouchi-kun!" Yami Yugi called.

Jonouchi turned around and saw the giant Yami Yugi, "Wa...a-are you Yugi?!" He looked down at his outfit, "What's going on here?"

"Listen to me carefully, your soul has been sealed in the Flame Swordsman card." Yami Yugi started.

"What!?"

"If I can't win this duel, I won't be able to get your soul back and if you can't win the battle, you'll go the Graveyard just like Honda-kun."

"Graveyard?!"

"But in order to get your souls back at the end of this game, I'm going to rely on your strength."

Jonouchi smiled, "Just leave it to me! Don't worry!"

"Jonouchi-kun..." Yami Yugi was not sure if he really got it.

"This is just a dream, right? I'll kick some ass!" Jonouchi declared, "So who's the enemy?" He asked as he turned around to see a giant Bakura and a cosplayer Saki, "B-Bakura?! S-Saki?! Bakura and Saki are the enemies?! I don't get this dream at all."

"That is not really Bakura, Jonouchi-kun." Jonouchi looked at Yami Yugi, "It's just something that's using his body, a dark duelist." Yami Yugi then looked at Saki, "But that is really Saki. He got a hold of one of her cards and if that card where her soul is in gets destroyed in battle, her fate will be just like Honda-kun."

Jonouchi looked back and growled, "I don't quite understand it but that means I can't attack Saki or she'll be like Honda. This stinks."

"No." Both of the boys from the other side looked at her with confusion.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Jonouchi asked her.

Saki looked at them with determination, "No, you can't attack me."

"Huh?" Jonouchi tilted his head as many question marks appeared beside his head, "I don't get it, Saki-chan."

"Attack me!"

"What?!"

Yami Bakura chuckled at this, "_This is getting very interesting._" He looked at Yami Yugi who is currently shocked at what Saki said, "_I do wonder if they will let her go to the Graveyard._"

"Tch! C'mon! Bakura will just get more life points with me every stand by phase he gets! That's the special effect of this card! That's why he chose this card instead of my true favorite card! You have to get me out of the field before his next stand by phase or else he'll just get 400 life points!" Saki exclaimed, trying to make sense with the two.

"Nu-uh. No way, Saki-chan. I'm not going to attack you no matter what." He crossed his arms and looked away from her in a childish stubborn fashion.

"I agree with him, Saki-chan." Saki's multicolored eyes looked at Yami Yugi, "If I attack you now, then you will be put to the Graveyard where you may really die. We'll get through this." Saki looked like she was going to reason with them more until Yami Yugi said the next few words, "I promise."

_I promise...I promise..._

Her eyes widen as the words kept repeating themselves in Saki's head that she placed a hand on her head, "_Wha-what's this?_" Her eyes shut tight as more words was being said to her and covered her ear, trying to do everything to block it...

_I promise you will be alright, my love...I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect you as I promised, my love...Please hang on there, you'll be alright. I promise...I promise..._

Saki gripped on her head and shut her eyes tighter as the voice kept ringing in her head, "_Who's voice is that?!_"

Yami Yugi and Jonouchi looked at Saki with worry as they see their friend in torment after what Yami Yugi had just said. Yami Bakura on the other hand, his eyes trailed off to Saki's sleeping form and saw a faint glow, he smirked a bit, "_The power of the Sennen Locket is being triggered._" His dark eyes then turned to the worried pharaoh, "_Must have something to do with what the Pharaoh had just said._" He looked down at Saki, "_A memory perhaps?_" He smirked mentally, "_No matter. The Sennen Locket is said to be a very powerful Sennen item._"

Once the voice was drowned off, Saki was breathing heavily and she opened her eyes a bit, "_What was that?_"

"Hey, you!" Jonouchi yelled at Yami Bakura as he pointed him with his sword, "Why did you do with Saki, you creep?!"

Yami Yugi's crimson eyes looked at Yami Bakura as well, thinking he might have to do something with this. Though the suspect just chuckled, "I didn't do anything to her but it seems he might have done something." He said as he pointed at Yami Yugi.

"_Me?_" Yami Yugi thought in confusion but shook it off, "_No, he's just trying to trick us. I would never do anything to harm Saki!_" He glared at Yami Bakura, "My turn is over."

Yami Bakua drew a card and smirked, "Thanks to White Magician Pikeru, I earn 400 Life Points." Saki looked away shamefully as he took one card from his hand, "This is my card!" He set one monster down on the field (in case you don't know what set is, it means to put a card on the field face-down. If it is a monster card, it must be in defense position).

Saki looked beside her with worry on what monster it could be underneath.

"It doesn't matter what card that is! I'll take it down!" Jonouchi exclaimed as he rushes forward to destroy it.

Yami Yugi saw this and tried to stop him, "Wait, Jonouchi-kun!"

"Here I go!" He slashes the card, activating the summoning and destroyed it from the field, "I did it!"

Yami Bakura smirked, "Gotcha."

"Metamol Pot." Yami Yugi and Saki said as they recognized the card.

Jonouchi looked confused at what he did and looked up at Yami Yugi, "Did I do something bad?"

"When the Metamol Pot is turned face up, each player's hand goes to the Graveyard." Saki explained to Jonouchi.

"I'm glad that nobody's soul card is in my hand right now." Yami Yugi said as he placed he cards to the Graveyard.

Jonouchi kneeled down and bowed to Yami Yugi, "I-I'm sorry."

Yami Bakura and Yami Yugi proceeded with getting five new cards but Yami Yugi's eyes widen at the last card he drew, "_The Dark Magician! The Dark Magician is the card of Yugi's soul!_"

"It's my turn again and once more I receive 400 life points." Yami Bakura said as Saki looks down and he sets one card again, "And..." Then he sets two cards at the back, "My turn is now over."

Yami Yugi stared at the face down card, "_Another face down card? It would be dangerous to keep Yugi's soul card in my hand._" He got the Dark Magician card and placed it on the field.

A Dark Magician Yugi soon appeared in the field, "H-huh?" He looked around his surroundings, still in a confused state.

"Yugi-chan!"

Yugi looked across him and saw Saki in the White Magician Pikeru's clothes, "Saki-chan!" He shouted back, surprised to see her here with him.

"And I'll use the Monster Reborn card to revive Honda-kun!" Yami Yugi then placed the said spell card into the field and the Cyborg Commander Honda came back.

Saki broke out a wide smile, "Hiro-chan!"

Honda looked around as well, surprised to see Jonouchi and Yugi on the field, "Jonouchi! Yugi! You guys, too? What the hell's going on here?"

"It looks like we've become Duel Monsters cards." Jonouchi replied.

Yugi nodded, "But we don't know how."

"Yeah, but...Yugi, isn't that you over there?" Honda asked as he pointed out to the giant Yami Yugi.

It was just then that Saki noticed that there were indeed two Yugis. Her eyes kept on going back and forth on the two Yugis, her head tilted a bit in confusion, "_What's going on?_"

Yugi turned and faced Yami Yugi, "That's..."

"Yugi...", Yami Yugi replied, unsure on what to say in the current situation.

"It's no longer the time to keep secrets. Everyone's fighting for their lives." Yugi said and Yami Yugi nodded to him in reply, "That Yugi is a soul that always sleeps within the Sennen Puzzle. He's the other me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know what would've happened if I had."

Jonouchi smiled down at him, "Don't sweat it. Yugi is Yugi. Whoever you are now, we're friends."

"Yeah." Honda said with a nod.

Saki giggled a bit, "Katsu-chan is right. Yugi is Yugi and Prince is Prince." Her multicolored eyes reflected confusion on why she called Yami Yugi "prince".

The others looked at Saki in confusion as well, "Do you know him, Saki?" Jonouchi asked her as he pointed at Yami Yugi.

Saki shook her head, "No...this is the first time I've seen him before...I just don't know why I called him prin-"

_CRASH_

_The young Egyptian girl looked away from the scroll she was reading to see that there was another person besides her in the most secluded area of the library, her multicolored eyes saw a young Egyptian boy with tricolored hair and amethyst eyes _(I don't care what you people say but to me Atem's eyes are violet!) _wearing the royal attire beside a broken vase on the ground. Curiosity filled the girl's mind as the boy's face turned red at embarrasement, "Um...I'm sorry for interrupting your study but I was just curious on why Mahado usually comes here."_

_"Mahado-san is my teacher," The girl said plainly, "That is why he comes here."_

_"YOUNG PRINCE! YOUNG PRINCE!"_

_The two turned looked at the young Egyptian man with brown hair and teal blue eyes who was trying to catch his breath. His teal eyes looked at the two surprised, "Prince!-" Mahado was cut off by the young girl._

_"Oh, so you're the prince of this land." She tilted her head a bit, "I would have guessed so but there could be royal visitors as well."_

_The young boy's face became redder, "Um...you can call me-"  
_

_S_aki held her head as another flash back came to her but it was quickly forgotten as it came, "_What in the world was that?_"

Yugi's eyes looked at the unconscious Saki and saw that there was a glow, "The Sennen Locket is reacting!"

All eyes went to the Sennen Locket and saw that it was slightly open. Yami Bakura grunted, "_It must be reacting because of the Shadow duel._"His eyes went back to the duel in front of him, "_I have to end this duel quickly._"

"Tch. I suggest you just shut your mouth, girl. You're distracting us from the duel." Yami Bakura said rudely.

"Hey! Don't you talk to Saki that way!" Jonouchi shouted at Yami Bakura.

"Yeah!" Honda said, but suddenly looked around, "Where's Anzu?"

Yugi looked at the deck, "She must be still in the deck."

"We'll just have to be alert until she comes out." Jonouchi said as he looked at the face down monster beside Saki, "Now! I'll take care of this card!"

But Yugi placed a hand in front of him, "No, it's my turn this time."

Jonouchi smirked at him and chuckled mentally, "_Trying to impress Saki now that he's the Dark Magician. You're so sly, Yug!_"

Honda sweat dropped at his friend, "Hey, Jonouchi, are you okay?"

"Black Magic!" Yugi said as he pointed his staff at the face down card but regretted it immediately, "A Metamol Pot!"

Yami Bakura chuckles, "We have to discard our hands again."

Yugi apologized to Yami Yugi as Jonouchi realized that it was the same card he attacked earlier. Yami Yugi went on with the duel and placed the cards on his hand to the graveyard and drew a new set of cards though his eyes widen at the card he drew, "_This is the card of Anzu's soul!_"

Yami Bakura smirk, "I take it you drew a good card?"

"_A player can have up to three of the same card in a deck...another Metamol Pot..._" Yami Yugi thought as he went back to duel.

"My turn. I will put one card into play." He said as he set one card which made Yami Yugi think if it's another Metamol Pot, "Then I will activate Reap What You Sow!"

"What?!" Then suddenly a painful pang went through Yami Yugi as his Life Points fell.

"This card does 500 damage to your Life Points for each monster that you have on the field!" Yami Bakura explained as the others looked at Yami Yugi with worry.

Yami Yugi glared at Yami Bakura, "_If I take another hit like that, I'm done for. If I lose like this, everyone's souls will..._" He pushed the thought away and focused on the duel, "_If he uses another Metamol Pot, keeping Anzu's soul card in my hand is hazardous._" He set Anzu's card on the field.

Suddenly the card went up and Anzu's face popped out, "Hey everyone!" She said cheerfully. The others saw this and immediately tried to hide her from Bakura's view. She looked at everyone with confusion, "Why are you all dressed up like that?" She looked down at her own clothing, "Me too?!"

"Sh! Be quiet or Bakura will hear you!" Jonouchi warned her.

A question mark appeared over her head, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Right now, we're all in the Duel Monsters world! Bakura-kun is being controlled by a Dark Duelist." Yugi explained to her their current situation.

Though Anzu's eyes went back and forth to Yugi and to Yami Yugi, "Yugi?...There are two Yugis?"

"I don't get it myself. Just call them the 'cool' Yugi and the 'normal' Yugi." Jonouchi said as he held an awkward smile.

Though his comment made Yugi fall to the ground and attack the unknown monster in order to show that he can be cool too though unfortunately he became paralyzed because of the effect of the monster card he destroyed which made the others worry about him as well.

"Yugi-chan!"

Anzu looked a head and saw that Saki was in the other side, "Hey, why is Saki with Bakura?"

"Right now, her card is with Bakura so he controls her right now." Honda said as he glares at Yami Bakura.

"Saki..." Anzu said sadly as she pitied the girl.

Yami Yugi placed one card down, "My turn is over."

Yami Bakura looked at them hiding Anzu and chuckled, "Give it up already! I know that's Anzu! I'll tell you what this one is. It's a Man-Eating Bug!"

"Yugi, what does that card do?"

"When that card is turned face up, it can destroy one monster on the field." Saki said first as she saw how much pain Yugi is in.

This caused the others to panic on the effect of the card, "Though the only way to cancel it is to use that Trap Card, 'Ascending Horn' but it requires one sacrifice."

"So either way, one of us is going." Honda said sadly but looked up with determination, "Then I'll be the-" Jonouchi then hit him with the hilt of the sword which made him lose consciousness.

"You've already come back from the Graveyard once. I'll take the effect!"

"Jonouchi/-kun/Katsu-chan!" Anzu, Saki and Yugi said.

"Chew on this!" He said as he jumped over the other field and attacked the face down card, "Mou Hitori no Yugi, now's your chance! Use me! Please! If we're truly friends!"

Yami Yugi nodded, "I'll activate the Trap Card, Ascending Horn! I'll sacrifice one of my monsters on the field, and prevent a monster summon, destroying it!"

Though Yami Bakura smirked, "Activate Trap Card!" This everyone look at him with surprise as he turned over his face down card, "Trap Jammer! This card negates the activation of a Spell Card, Trap Card, or Effect Monster's effect that destroys a monster on the field, and destroy that card." He smirks as the Man-Eating Bug pushed Jonouchi away.

"Katsu-chan!" Saki looked at Yami Bakura, "Choose me! The effect didn't indicate whether it has to be your oppenents monster or not!"

Yami Bakura smirked at her, "Man-Eating Bug destroy White Magician Pikeru."

All eyes went to Saki as the Man-Eating Bug took a hold on her and swallowed her as a whole, "Saki/-chan!"

Yami Bakura chuckled, "Well she got what she wanted: to sacrifice herself for her friends. I do wonder what's happening to her in the Graveyard. Well at least we will no longer have any dis-"

A punch was received by Yami Bakura as Yami Yugi lost control of his anger, "Don't you dare laugh about Saki's sacrifice for us."

"Tch." Yami Bakura pushed back Yami Yugi's fist then he massages his cheek.

Anzu fell to the floor as she stared at where Saki was, "Saki...for our sake...Saki..." Suddenly the card beneath her was glowing.

"When the Magician of Faith is turned face up, I can return a Magic Card from the Graveyard to my hand! The Magic card is Monster Reborn!" Yami Yugi said as he got the Spell Card once more and special summoned the White Magician Pikeru. Saki appeared once more though she was crouching down and holding her head.

"Saki/-chan!"


End file.
